RWBY: Fireworks
by Prophet-yuki-bunnywings
Summary: Roman is 18 and Ruby is 16. The two have been dating for a while. When Roman asks the little red riding hood with a red Hooded sweater to accompany him to watch fireworks... fluff shall emerge. (Reality!High school!AU) ONESHOT


If Vale was Canada, it would be eventful. Canada Day, one of the most prideful events in the country (though, second from Pride parade and Winnipeg's folkrama). Many cultures live here and many ideals are formed or changed. Sometimes it is shared widely in different ways. Canada Day would be one of those examples.

 _BOOM!_

Colourful starlight's lit up the night sky. The night became bright as day, only for a few moments before darkening again. The music died down and claps were heard. Then the loud chorus of cannon sounds were heard. A certain raven haired girl watched in amazement at the lit up sky.

She gazed up seeing the little star-like lights scatter and fall. Nothing like Chinese New Year, but close enough. A couple of leaf-shaped displays appeared before disappearing into the night. The breeze made it seem more cold. She turned to the person beside her, looking up before he looked down at the young girl.

His green eyes gazed at her and gave a small smile. Roman Torchwick. She somehow managed to date someone two years older than her, and a shy, misunderstood one at that. Both of them have had problems in their lives, but being around each other made them feel whole. Ruby Rose cuddled close to him.

Ever since she moved from China she wanted a bit more freedom in life. She felt strange being without her sister or father this year for Canada Day... But was normal for her without her mother. She could barely even remember her, but always wondered if she liked fireworks during Canada Day too. Another boom of lights blinded the sky.

Ruby cuddled closer to Roman. Even though she was 16, the deafening sound scared her a bit, Roman chuckled and held her close.

"I love when they use to make the fireworks look like the Canadian flag," Ruby said softly, "it was so cool!"

"Yeah, they were."

 _BOOM!_

"You know, gun powder aren't just for guns. They were actually used for something else," Roman said.

"Hm?" Ruby turned around her brown/black eyes looking up at the Ginger.

"They were originally used for something more beautiful," he said.

Ruby gave him an odd look. Just a tiny bit confused at what he was talking about. The music played Fireworks, making the colourful explosions in sync with the music.

"You're looking at it," he said.

Ruby gazed up at the fireworks. Looking up at the colourful lights before they reached so close to her face she almost had to squint, especially with the loud booming sounds. She looked at Roman. Her face heated a bit.

 _He looks so calm about it. He's pretty handsome._ She thought, looking at him as the lights toned his light peach skinned face.

Roman noticed her looking at him. Ruby smiled, shyly. The fireworks and song seemed to die down, only for a bit. She leaned in close, as he did the same. Sh knew her dad and Yang didn't like when they kissed, no less if she kissed a boy. but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him. Their lips touched and he held her close.

 _This feeling... so nice._

Then the music ended and so did the kiss. It was sweet to her. The feeling of comfort and safety when she's around him. That was what she felt. Jaune had once said if that was what she felt then it was the spark. Ruby smiled as Roman held her close.

Happy Canada Day, Red."

"Happy Matthew Williams Day Roman, I love you."

"I love you too."

 _WOO! First fic I wrote here. Hope you all like it. Btw Happy (belated) 4th of July! Kinda was busy. Also, I'm a huge Rosewick trash so I got the idea of this during the fireworks._

 _I mean hey, Roman has fireworks in his cane. Also I didn't give a specific name 'cause it could be anywhere in Canada to be honest. Always kinda thought of Canada being like Vale. I kinda think Ruby would be from China and moved to canada when she was 6 or something and lives in Vancouver, or maybe that's just me... oh well!_

 _I might write a real in Remnant story later. I'm not good with that 'cause I like some cannon things... like plot. Also idk where to start and blah blah. Ok see ya!_


End file.
